Pneumatic brake devices which are controlled by electronic brake control devices are often used in modern rail vehicles. In order to ensure that emergency braking can be performed even in the event of electronics having failed, an additional pneumatic fallback level is generally provided. In particular, an emergency brake device is intended to ensure that a minimum emergency brake control pressure for operating brake actuators of the pneumatic brake system is available. However, in the event of emergency braking, there is an increased risk of braking being performed so intensely that the exerted braking force can no longer be absorbed by means of the frictional contact between wheel and rail. This can lead to locking of the wheels. Furthermore, emergency braking often leads to sudden stopping of the rail vehicle, as a result of which passengers, in particular those who are standing, can be put at risk.
Disclosed embodiments improve the braking behavior of a rail vehicle in the event of emergency braking.